


With the Coffee to Go

by submarinebunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Mentioned Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submarinebunny/pseuds/submarinebunny
Summary: Minseok has had a terrible day and now he has to go home under pouring rain without an umbrella.





	With the Coffee to Go

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> ok so i haven't written a story in 5 years maybe? but then i saw this picture (https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DE_ByTOXsAE6PbC.jpg) and i thought "well guess i'll have to write my first fanfic ever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯"  
> the title is a part of the song Bad Day which was also a great source of inspiration to this story

Minseok sighed as he gave up looking for an umbrella in his briefcase. As if his day hadn't been bad enough so far, he now had to leave the office and face the pouring rain, getting his best suit (which he had worn by mistake) completely drenched.

  
Ever since he had arrived home the night before, everything had gone wrong for the poor 27-year-old lawyer. His cat was sick, which made him go to the veterinarian's office and spend a few hours waiting for Dr. Zhang to finish a surgery and take a look at Tan. He got home well after midnight and, after grabbing a snack and taking a shower and being 100% ready for bed, he remembered he still had to go over the details for his meeting today, which robbed him of another two hours of sweet slumber. The 3:17 glowing red and bright on the clock next to his bed as he finally laid his head on his pillow should have been an indicator that this would not be a good day.

  
It only got worse after that. He forgot to set his alarm, causing him to wake up at 8:30 instead of 6:00, which meant that he would have to skip not only a day at the gym, but also breakfast and his morning shower if he wanted to make it in time for his 9 o'clock meeting. Luckily, his office was only a 15-minute walk away from his apartment, so he put on the first suit he could find (that happened to be the very expensive one that was absolutely not made for a walk under heavy rain) and quickly made his way there.

  
Another thing he missed by waking up late was walking to work with Jongdae, his downstairs neighbour who worked at an advertising agency a few buildings after his office and who was _totally not_ Minseok's crush because having a crush is something for teenage girls and not grown-ass men like himself. The two of them would usually grab a cup of coffee together at the coffee shop between the two offices since Minseok couldn't really think before his morning brew. He had to drink it from the coffee machine in his office today and it just made him appreciate the ones he always had at Tokki Cafe a lot more than he already did - not that Jongdae's presence had anything to do with it, you know?

  
After that, his meetings didn't go as planned and he could only take a small lunch break at 2:30 in the afternoon, adding to the overall terribleness of the day. And now it was raining and he didn't have an umbrella and his suit was about to get wet and ruined. Great. Just great. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for his journey back home. He was about to step out of the building when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, someone frantically waving at him from the other side of the glass doors. He turned in that direction only to find a giant umbrella being held by a grinning blond boy holding two cups of what appeared to be Tokki Cafe coffee.

 

"Hyung!" Jongdae shouted as soon as Minseok walked through the doors. "I tried waiting for you this morning but you were nowhere to be seen and I thought you had decided to come here straight from the gym so I came by myself and then when I went into Tokki Cafe to get some coffee Junmyeon-hyung said that he was talking to Yifan-hyung - you know how inseparable they are in the mornings - and Yifan-hyung told Junmyeon-hyung that Yixing-hyung had gotten home really late because he was taking care of Tan so I thought... well, first I thought 'why is Yifan-hyung still living with Yixing-hyung when Yifan-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung have been dating for three years and are clearly deeply in love with each other? why won't they move in together already?' but then I thought that's why you weren't there this morning! What happened to Tan? Is she okay?"

 

"Too many hyungs, Jongdae, you're confusing me." Jongdae was only two years younger than Minseok but he sometimes acted like a child on a sugar high and Minseok had some trouble keeping up with him when that happened. "And Tan is okay, Yixing treated her last night and she's fine now, but yeah, that's why I woke up late this morning."

 

"Here! Since we couldn't drink it this morning I thought of surprising you now so we could drink it on the way home! Where's your umbrella, hyung?" Jongdae said, handing him one of the two cups in his hand.

 

"Thanks, and I ended up leaving it at home, I guess."

 

"Well, then I guess it's your lucky day, hyung! Mine is big enough for the both of us! Come on, I wanna play with Tan when we get home so I can make sure she's really okay!" Jongdae slung an arm across his shoulder to make sure he'd be under the umbrella and started walking like that.

 

"Yeah, I guess it really is my lucky day." There was a small smile on Minseok's lips as he said that. Jongdae missed it.

 

* * *

 

"Hyung! Are you serious? No no no no! Go rest! I'll make dinner tonight!" Jongdae ushered Minseok out of his own kitchen, placing Tan into the brunet's arms. Minseok had told him about his horrible day as they walked home (with Jongdae holding him the entire time) and now the younger man was determined to take care of his friend.

 

"Make dinner? Jongdae, you can barely boil water without burning down the entire building!"

 

"Make dinner, order takeout, it's all the same. Now go!"

 

Minseok went into the living room and chose a movie on Netflix. Jongdae joined him on the couch a few minutes later, snuggling against him as usual. It made paying attention to the movie ten times harder for Minseok. It broke his heart a little when their food arrived and Jongdae had to get away from him. However, when they finished eating and cleaning up after themselves, Jongdae promptly went back to the same position, this time playing with a few strands of Minseok's hair. Minseok wished time would stop.

 

"Hyung?" Jongdae's voice was small. "Can I tell you something?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I like you."

 

"I like you too, Jongdae. We're friends, aren't we? Where is this coming from?"

 

"No, but I _like_ you, like you. I just thought you should know. I don't want to be like Junmyeon-hyung and Yifan-hyung who are both too afraid to tell the other how they really feel. You should have been there when they met, hyung, it was awful! They kept pining over each other for months! Months! It was awful! Yixing-hyung and I were the ones who suffered the most, really. You should have seen it. It-"

 

Minseok lightly pressed his lips to Jongdae's own. They stayed like that for a while until Minseok pulled back.

 

"I _like_ you, like you too, Jongdae. And it's nice to know I now have another way of stopping your ramblings."

 

Jongdae was right. This really was Minseok's lucky day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you've managed to make it through the end, A) thank you for reading everything! and B) please leave a comment if possible? i really want to know how to improve ^-^ also, i'm available on twitter (@giovannacastr_) so please message me if you want to talk about this, xiuchen or anything really (:


End file.
